lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy's apartment
*Gemma? [Part I] - *Gemma? [Part II] - *Mmm Slurpee - NBR Investigates - *Look Who I Found!!! - *Oh, The Places You'll Go - *Dangerous Injection! - }} Lucy's apartment was seen in Following The Helper, when Daniel followed Lucy to her apartment. It is also interesting to note that Gemma lived in an apartment as well. Contents of the Apartment Absinthe Robette A poster with the words Absinthe Robette is shown in Lucy's apartment. It is by Belgian artist Privat Livemont. If an original, it is worth in the neighborhood of $20,000. See it Here. Absinthe has been described at the drink that fuelded a nations art. A computer Daniel found a computer in the apartment, and found photographs of himself. The file says "Greg Goodfried's desktop" in the corner of the screen, so Greg Goodfried's apartment was presumably the site of the shoot. Google Maps locations Daniel also found five location searches in Google Maps left open on Lucy's computer. It is as of yet unclear what the significance of these locations is. However, the locations have been identified as: right|thumb|250px|A Google Earth map of all the locations, with the sequence they appear in the video. Zavalla, Texas 31° 9′30.00″N 94°25′34.00″W La Crete, Alberta, Canada 58°12′9.10″N 116°25′5.50″W Wickenburg, Arizona 33°58′7.00″N 112°43′44.00″W North Topanga Canyon Blvd., Topanga, CA 34° 5′37.00″N 118°36′2.00″W Adak Island, Alaska. 51°47′46.58″N 176°41′55.98″W The significance of these locations has not been determined but it might be worth noting that they lie at approximately two latitudes, which have significance in terms of movement of the sun, and hence religions that attribute significance to movements of the sun. It is also worth noting that one of the locations is in Ariziona and in one of Daniel's videos ("Aleister Crowley") he mentions a connection between Aleister Crowley and Arizona. Topanga Canyon was identified as the site of Bree's ceremony. These locations may also be cities in which the Order has communities, or in which the Order operates. Two of the locations, Adak Island and Wickenburg, are close to military instillations. On Adak, the entire islands population lives on a Naval base. Wickenburg is a mere 36 miles away from Luke Air Force Base. This may indicate that the order has gained control of, or at least has signifigant influence on, the United States Military, in particular the Air Force and the Navy. In the video Proving Longitude Wrong Bree discusses longitude and this may tie into the Google locations. Zavalla, Texas was revealed to be where canon characters Sarah, Taylor, and Julia lives and several videos are posted from Zavalla. However, Zavalla is more important than just those few things. Zavalla's cemetery is where the Order buries bodies. Taylor and Sarah's dad's role in the Order is to keep watch of this Order cemetery. La Crete, Alberta was revealed to be the location of Reinland Park, which was in one of Gina's final drawings and the location of a facility where all trait positive babies are tested upon and then sent to Hymn of One families. Image: Lucy_apt2.jpg|Lucy's apartment Outside Image:Lucyapt1.JPG|The Balcony Image:Lucysapt2.JPG|The Inside Image:Lucysabsintheposter.JPG|The Absinthe Poster Image:Lucysapt3.JPG|The Bedroom Image:Lucysapt4.JPG|The Office